


because maybe, you're gonna be the one who saves me

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Consensual Infidelity, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Infidelity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of short CaptainHill prompts I've written.None of these are connected unless otherwise noted.I will mark explicit chapters with an *The first chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OTPTillTheEnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPTillTheEnd/gifts), [BoyOhBoy_Pro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyOhBoy_Pro/gifts), [Dwynn_5002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwynn_5002/gifts), [ChElFi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChElFi/gifts).



1\. Table of Contents

2\.  "[It's nothing time and fire won't fix" for dwyn5002](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/22034198)

3\.  "[What's Tumblr?" for whitesugarlace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/22034225)

4\.  '[Fakeout makeout' for whitesugarlace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/22034261)

5\.  '[Secret relationship' for otptilltheend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/22034288)

6\.  '[Decorating the tree' for otptilltheend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/22034312)

7\.   ***** '[Good sex deserves to be loud' for otptilltheend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/22034345)

8\.  '[Ice Skating' for otptilltheend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/22034363)

9\.  '[Mistletoe' for otptilltheend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/22034387)

10\.   ***** "[I dare you to try"; 'He undresses her with his eyes' for otptilltheend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/22034414)

11\.  '[The one that got away' for otptilltheend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/22034459)

12\.  '[The dispute escalates' for otptilltheend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/22034492)

13\.  '[A knock on the door at two in the morning' for otptilltheend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/22034510)

14\.   ***** '[Lingerie' for anon ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/22034534)

15.  ***** '[Deep penetration' for otptilltheend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/22034567)

16\.   ***** '[Lingerie (ii)' for otptilltheend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/22034588)

17\.  '[Caught in the rain' for otptilltheend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/22034624)

18\.  '[Huddling for warmth' for whitesugarlace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/22526990)

19\.   ***** '[What You Need' for otptilltheend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/23552991)

20\.   ***** '[Dirty Mind' for otptilltheend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/23648931)

21\.  '[King' for whitesugarlace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/23650293)

22\.   ***** '[Dom/Sub; Roleplay; Spanking' for otptilltheend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/24358539)

23\.   ***** '[Dom/Sub; C*ck Worship; Dirty Talk' for otptilltheend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/24360537)

24\.  '[All You Need is Love' for gabycatStark13](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/25426884)

25\.  '[Hello Goodbye' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/25426926)

26\.  '[Fell asleep on the train AU' for whitesugarlace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/26446662)

27\.  '[Definitely an eyeful' for otptilltheend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/26746044)

28\.  '[the-boy-downstairs just doesn't have the same ring to it' for otptilltheend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/26746077)

29\.  '[Stuck on an elevator AU' for otptilltheend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/26856135)

30\.  '[Maple Syrup' for otptilltheend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/27556587)

31\.  '[See your breath' for otptilltheend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/27556608)

32\.  '[Whiskey' for otptilltheend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/27556623)

33.  '[Flannel' for dorkgadot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/28269585)

34.  '[Touch Football' for dwyn5002](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/28269600)

35.  '[Meet-cute' for otptilltheend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/31208331)

36.  '[Secret relationship' for dorkgadot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/31208382)

37.  '[Books' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/34224537)

38.  '[Leggings' for dorkgadot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812603/chapters/34317417)


	2. "It's nothing time and fire won't fix" for dwyn5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149669923509/stevemaria-its-nothing-time-and-fire-wont).

“Time isn’t something we have, Maria…” he protested.

“We have fire…” she flicked open her Zippo lighter.  “Wanna burn some stuff?” 

He sighed, shaking his head and sitting back down.  “I guess I’ll just have to wait until it stops hurting.”  

Maria sat down beside him, sliding her arm around his shoulders.  “I’m here for you, Steve.”  

He reached up to cover her hand with his.  “Thank you.”


	3. "What's Tumblr?" for whitesugarlace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149666151989/mariasteve-whats-tumblr).

“You don’t want to know, Steve…” Maria said with a shake of her head.  “There are some doors best left unopened.”  

He nodded, pursing his lips. “I think I’d like to know.  It’s an online blog site, correct?  I think I understand blogging.”  

Maria snickered, “I don’t think bloggers even understand blogging.”  

He shrugged. “I’m one step ahead, then.”  


	4. 'Fakeout makeout' for whitesugarlace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151893572424/mariasteve-13).

Her lips were tantalizingly firm.  Steve knew he shouldn’t be overthinking this as much as he was.  He and Maria had discussed this part about their undercover assignment.  

He was supposed to be a professional, dammit.  

But it was hard to be when her fingertips were scraping his scalp and her lips were so nice and soft…she smelled like vanilla and coconuts.  He gripped her waist and pulled her closer, throwing caution to the wind.  

They were supposed to make it look legitimate, right?


	5. 'Secret relationship for otptilltheend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151887600219/mariasteve-8).

“Okay, so…we just need to tell them we’re here on a mission.  Tell them their clearance level isn’t high enough to know the details…”  Maria nodded her head.  “Yeah.  That could work!  It could.”

“Or…you know…we could tell them the truth.  That we’re here on a much needed vacation _together_.  I don’t think the Bartons are going to go blab this all over or anything.  They understand the need for privacy as much as the next person…” Steve offered, shrugging his shoulders.  


	6. 'Decorating the tree' for otptilltheend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154739895439/mariasteve-decorating-the-tree).

“Gimme a boost…” Maria said, looking over her shoulder at Steve as she held the star aloft in her arm.

“I’m literally tall enough to put the star on the top of the tree…” Steve said, kneeling nonetheless because he knew there was no arguing with her.  Maria put the star on the top.  It was how it was done, according to her.

“I’m literally tall enough when you give me a boost.  And I don’t want to live in a world where you’re complaining about having to put your hand on my ass to keep me steady…”  She winked at him and stepped up onto his knee to balance on one foot while she stuck the star on the top of the tree.  

“That was not a complaint. Believe me.”  


	7. *'Good sex deserves to be loud' for otptilltheend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 November 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/153537158994/mariasteve-1).

“Shhh…” Maria pressed her finger to Steve’s lips.  “You’re going to have to quiet down…” she glanced over her shoulder at the door to their hotel room and then over at the wall to their left.  “I’m not sure how thick the walls are…”  

“Maria…” Steve tucked his fingers under the waistband of her panties, tugging them down over her hips and off completely. “We’re on vacation.”  He knelt down on the floor in front of her, lifting one of her legs and placing it on his shoulder.  His lips trailed kisses up her bare thigh.  “We’re quiet all the time. Just this once, I want to hear you…”  His tongue licked a hot stripe up the crease of her thigh and she very nearly melted down onto the bed.  

She moaned softly when he repeated the action, getting infinitesimally closer to her center with every swipe of his tongue.  “Isn’t it…isn’t it fun to hide things, though? Makes it feel dangerous?”  

His head appeared, one eyebrow arched as he sent her an incredulous look.  “Fuck danger, I want to be boring.”  

“Language…” she chastised, squealing loudly when he leaned back down and flicked his tongue up her slit to spread her open.  

“I would say hush, but it’s kind of the opposite of what I want right now…” he muttered.  His tongue swirled over her clit, making her cry out.  He hummed happily and repeated the action.  “That’s much better…”  


	8. 'Ice Skating' for otptilltheend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154749099739/mariasteve-ice-skating).

“Just…just keep hold of my hand, Steve.”  Maria gripped his arm, realizing very quickly that it was futile to try to keep him from falling.  He had a good eighty pounds on her and his butt was determined to get to know every square inch of the ice intimately.  

“No, Maria.  I’m going to let go and fall on my face again. Please, please let me, it’s my one wish.”  Even while deeply concentrating on trying not to fall, he still had time to snark at her.

She rolled her eyes and held on tight.  “You know me. My middle name is Dream hyphen Crusher.”  


	9. 'Mistletoe' for otptilltheend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154749926899/mariasteve-mistletoe).

It was a joke on Bucky’s part.  It had to be, given how the jerk was over there laughing like it was the funniest thing he’d ever seen.  Steve reminded himself to get him back the first chance he got.  Itching powder in his boxers or something.  

As it was…he was standing under the mistletoe with Maria, who just so happened to be the only dame in the world he wanted to be standing under the mistletoe with.  And who probably felt the exact opposite about him.

“Uh…” He faltered, looking up at the greenery and back down into her eyes.  

“Uh…I think you’re supposed to kiss me, Captain,” she teased, prodding him in the gut.  

Or maybe Steve couldn’t read Deputy Director Hill as well as he thought he could.  He’d think about it later.  He had a lady to kiss.  


	10. *"I dare you to try me"; 'He undresses her with his eyes' for otptilltheend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156154774864/mariasteve-8-33).

Maria’s eyebrow arched as she brushed past him.  Steve shivered as he watched her leave the room.  The dress she was wearing left little to the imagination.  

It dipped down low in front and fit tightly around her curves.  He imagined what it would be like to slide it off her shoulders, all the way to the floor.  All the while, she could look at him like she was now.  Daring him to try it.  

He gulped and shifted his stance.  Probably wasn’t a good idea to get this turned on in public.  

He chanced another look over, locking eyes with her again.  She glanced down slightly and back up, smirking smugly.

He raised his eyebrows and relaxed a little.  If she wasn’t worried, neither was he.  


	11. 'The one that got away' (Part 1 of 3) for otptilltheend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 25 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156381867589/mariasteve-the-one-that-got-away).

It didn’t matter that it was for the best.  Not in the long run, anyway.  

Nope, Steve was starting to see that good intentions meant shit all if your heart wasn’t in it.  And his heart?  His heart was with Maria.  

And Maria?  She was long gone.  

**To be continued…**


	12. 'The dispute escalates' (Part 2 of 3) for otptilltheend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 25 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156381960699/mariasteve-the-dispute-escalates).

It all started with that one disagreement.  About his socks, if Steve was remembering correctly.  

But he knew now that the fight wasn’t about the socks.  It was about much, much more than that.  Maria was beginning her fight for him.  And he’d been utterly clueless. 

And he’d lost her in the process.  

**To be continued…**


	13. 'A knock on the door at two in the morning' (Part 3 of 3) for otptilltheend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 25 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156382123914/mariasteve-a-knock-on-the-door-at-two-in-the).

Maria knew it was him. Mostly because she’d been waiting for this for weeks.  Since he’d done the noble thing and ended it.  Ended it over a disagreement no less.  

His eyes were red; his cheeks were tear-streaked.  

And he stayed in her hallway until she’d answered his question.  

“Forgive me?”  

She reached out, yanking him in by his shirt.  She pressed her lips to his in what she hoped was a good enough answer.  Because she was through crying and that’s all she’d do if she tried to speak.


	14. *'Lingerie' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156852195184/hi-just-wondering-if-you-could-do-caphill-15-or).

Steve’s mouth went dry when she crossed her leg.  He had to remind himself that they were in a meeting.  A meeting with government officials.  And Tony Stark.  

But Maria was playing with the hem of her skirt, tugging it up and up…and up.  Revealing the lacy tops of her thigh-highs.  

She stole a glance over at him, a smirk barely perceptible.  She knew exactly what she was doing.  

Steve ran his hand over his face and scooted his chair over closer.  He moved his hand over, placing it on her thigh.  

Maria shifted in her seat and pushed his hand up between her legs.


	15. *'Deep penetration' for otptilltheend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156910912164/mariasteve-deep-penetration).

Steve snapped his hips forward, filling her completely in one movement.  

Maria gasped, her hands tightening on his shoulders as he ducked down to nuzzle her neck.  His breathing was shallow as he peppered kisses up and down her throat where he could reach.  

“You okay?” he murmured, his voice hot and delicious against her skin.  

“More than…” she replied, squeezing her muscles around him as she reached down to grab his buttocks.  “Could you move, maybe?”


	16. *'Lingerie (ii)' for otptilltheend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156913915519/mariasteve-lingerie).

Maria felt a little silly as she pulled on the revealing nighty.  A glance in the mirror made her wonder if she’d be less exposed going out there in nothing at all.  

Of course, when she gathered up her courage and walked out into the bedroom, she was treated to the sight of Captain America, completely caught off guard.  Captain America, with his eyes popping out of his head.  

Captain America, softly whispering ‘holy fuck’, under his breath.  

“Language, Cap…” she teased, crawling up the bed towards him.  


	17. 'Caught in the rain' for otptilltheend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156914011404/mariasteve-caught-in-the-rain).

There were still twelve blocks to go. Maria had known they weren’t going to make it before the rain started.  

But Steve still seemed to labor under the false pretense that he was somehow able to stop the weather with a scowl and a few words.  

He wasn’t.  

As the first raindrops started to fall, Maria reached for his hand, tugging him close to her.  “C’mon, Steve.  Live a little.  Come get caught in the rain with me.”  


	18. 'Huddling for warmth' for whitesugarlace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158051538349/mariasteve-huddling-for-warmth).

Maria shivered again and snuggled closer to Steve.  “Don’t think too much of this, Rogers.  I wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn’t absolutely necessary for my health…”  

Steve snorted in a way that told her he didn’t quite believe her.  “Keep tell yourself that.  And stick your hand a little further up my shirt, I have an itch…” 

She rolled her eyes and let her head rest on his shoulder as she scooted her hand further up his back beneath his t-shirt.  “Where? Up?  Or over?”    


	19. *'What You Need' for otptilltheend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159586711699/mariasteve-what-you-need).
> 
> Song is 'What You Need' - The Weeknd.

“Like this?” Steve whispered, his fingers sliding down her belly and further still, dipping into her slick heat.  

Maria nodded, her moan catching in her throat as his fingers moved in tight circles.  She fell back on the softer than usual pillows, falling back, back, back.  Beyond her bed, beyond the floor of her apartment…

She sat up with a start, her breath coming out in short bursts.  

“Everything alright, Hill?” Steve asked, his expression was one of concern.  “Sounded like one hell of a dream you were having…”  

She felt her cheeks redden as she reached down to smooth out the non-existent creases in her tactical pants.  “It was.”  


	20. *'Dirty Mind' for otptilltheend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159647704729/mariasteve-dirty-mind).
> 
> Song is 'Dirty Mind' - Boy Epic.

Maria climbed into Steve’s lap, reaching for the sash of her robe.  Steve’s eyes widened when he realized she wasn’t wearing anything underneath.  

“Maria…”  His worried brow unknit itself, his head falling onto the back of the sofa as she kissed his neck.  

Her lips dragged lazily over his throat.  “I know this is probably the furthest thing from your mind…but…”  

“You’d be surprised how often this is the only thing I think about…” he confessed, his hands sliding from her waist up her torso to cup her breasts.


	21. 'King' for whitesugarlace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159701601884/mariasteve-king).
> 
> Song is 'King' - Years & Years.

Steve’s lips sought hers in the darkness.  He kissed her with abandon.  To the point where Maria was sure that someone was going to catch them.  

“Steve…” she murmured.  “Someone will see…”  

“Let them…” he whispered, his hands pushing her hair back from her face.  “Let them see.  I don’t care anymore, Maria.  I can’t live without you anymore…”  


	22. *'Dom/Sub; Roleplay; Spanking' for otptilltheend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160755822074/mariasteve-4-9-10).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dom Steve. ;)

Steve rubbed small circles around her clit, her ass stinging from her recent spanking.  

“Are you sure you want the extra credit?” Steve asked, his voice deep and gruff.  “Are you sure you can take it?”  

Maria nodded.  “Yes…yes sir…I can take it…” She arched her back, her nipples grazing over the tweed fabric of his pants.  His fingers kept swirling lightly over her clit, making her whine and writhe on his lap.  

“Look at you…” he murmured.  “You can’t even keep still…”  He ceased touching her, only to bring his hand down hard on her ass, making her yelp and moan with every stroke.  


	23. *'Dom/Sub; C*ck Worship; Dirty Talk' for otptilltheend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160755877409/mariasteve-4-21-31).

She exhaled, her breath hot on his skin.  

Maria worked her hand up and down his stiff cock.  “You’re so nice and hard for me, Steve…”  

He’d been hard for her all day.  She’d been stroking him, teasing him for hours.  Sometimes in public, with her hand down his pants underneath tables.  

He was aching with it, precome smeared on the tip.  He just wanted to come.  Three quick pumps of her hand and he’d be there.  

“So big and hard and…slick…” she murmured, leaning down to kiss the tip.  

Steve whimpered and then he got what he wanted.  Three sharp tugs and he was coming.  


	24. 'All You Need is Love' for gabycatstark13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 25 January 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/138004594079/where-youre-meant-to-be-all-you-need-is-love).

Maria’s footsteps echoed loudly as she made her way down the hospital corridor.  It was quiet except for the whispering of the staff and her shoes as she hurried down the hall.  

“Room 415, 415…” she repeated, looking at the room numbers as they flashed by.   _400\.  402.  Other side of the hall… 407, 409._

She finally arrived at 415, taking a deep breath before putting her hand on the handle, pushing the door partially open before being interrupted.    

“Excuse me, ma’am…I’m going to have to ask for some identification.”  

“What?” she blinked at the tiny woman who dared come between her and what was on the other side of this door.  

“ID?  I can’t let just anyone in here.”

“Why didn’t you ask me when I passed the desk?”  

“I did, ma’am, but you didn’t seem to be paying attention.”  

Maria fished in her pocket for her SHIELD ID, showing the nurse.  

“Very good, Ms. Hill…what is your relationship to Captain Rogers?”  

“Relationship?” she sputtered.  “I’m his…his…girlfriend…”

“Oh!  That’s right…you know…” she flipped back a page of the chart she was holding.  “Right here…yes.  Maria Hill. Very good.”  

“So, I can go in?”  

“Yes.”  

“No other questions for me?”

“No, ma’am.  Go right ahead.”  

“Thank you,” Maria retorted, unable to keep the venom out of her tone as she pushed the door open the rest of the way, grumbling about being called ‘Ms. Hill’ when she was the goddamn deputy director of SHIELD for Cripe’s sake.

Her voice died on her lips when she saw him there on the bed.  She could honestly say she’d never seen him look this small.  This towering, invincible man.  She was at his side in an instant, sliding her hand into his. He was warm, at least.  Not hooked up to any machines or anything.  Just an IV drip.

He was shirtless, bandaged around his waist.  

He cracked his eyes open, lips pulling up into a half smirk.  “Oh look…” he rasped.  “My girlfriend.”  

Maria leaned over him, pressing her lips to his briefly.  “I didn’t know what else to say…”  

“Girlfriend works.”  

“What about…Bucky?” she whispered the last word.  

“He’s gone.  He uh…he survived the crash, but he’s gone again.”

“I’m sorry, Steve.”  

He shook his head.  “Don’t…don’t worry about it.”  He squeezed her hand.  

She pressed his hand to her lips briefly.  “What’s the damage?”  

“Eh…nothing permanent,” he dodged, knowing full well she was going to go over his chart before she left. Talk to the doctor if she could.  

“Good.  Because once you’re better, I have a bone to pick with you about this self-destructive streak you seem to be on…”  

He tilted his head to the side, trying to look adorable and succeeding, but she wasn’t going to be swayed.

“Look.  You’ve got people who love you, Steven Grant. It’s not ‘just you’ against the world.”  

“Middle naming me…I know I’m in trouble now…” he groaned.

She pressed her lips to his knuckles again. Thankful that he was still here.  “I love you…” she mumbled against his skin.  

“I love you too.  I’ll do better, Maria.  I’m sorry.”  

She smiled, even though a few stray tears escaped.  “You’d better be.”  


	25. 'Hello Goodbye' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 January 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/137725341304/hello-goodbye-captain-hill).

At first, their exchanges were limited to SHIELD business. 

Deputy Director Hill would relay something from Director Fury.  Steve would respond.  Or just as likely, not respond. 

And then SHIELD fell.  And it wasn’t there anymore.

And she wasn’t the Deputy Director anymore.  She was just…Miss Hill.  Which felt strange, to say the least. 

In a way, she really held the same position in regards to him.  The gatekeeper to the person to which he intended to saw off a piece of his mind.  She was technically Pepper Potts’ assistant. That’s what was on her W-2.  Administrative assistant. But everyone knew she was there for the Avengers. As a liaison through which to speak to Tony Stark.

Her presence was preluded by clicking heels.  “Hello, Captain Rogers…I have some information for you…” she pulled out her phone. 

“Steve,” he corrected quietly. 

She looked up, a slight frown on her face.  He’d interrupted her rehearsed conversation opener.  “Steve…” she said cautiously, “I have information.” 

He nodded, slightly pleased with himself. 

She shared her information.  More intel on that Hydra base in Sokovia.  He thanked her. 

She’d smiled.  Sort of.  He wasn’t sure he’d seen her smile before.  He wasn’t sure she’d ever seen his either, so the point was moot. 

It stood to reason, though…that she’d have a nice smile. 

And then they were standing there awkwardly shifting their weight.  One of those terrible instances where the logical way to end the conversation wasn’t really the best way to end it. 

“Well…” she exhaled quickly, “Goodbye…Steve.  Until next time.” 

She turned and walked away.  She was around the corner by the time he voiced his reply.  “Bye, Maria.” 

* * *

 

He didn’t see her again until after the raid on the Hydra Research Base. But that was for debriefing. He really saw her next at Tony’s party.  He spotted her wetting her lips on a glass of champagne and laughing a bit too loudly at stories everyone had heard before.

Everyone was doing something. Sam updated him on the search for Bucky.  Natasha was at the bar.  Thor was drinking Asgardian Mead had tasted like paint thinner in Steve’s honest opinion. 

And he was left skirting the crowds, watching everyone have fun.  With that feeling in the pit of his stomach that kept him from joining in. 

“Hello, Captain Rogers.” 

“Steve…” he said automatically.  It was becoming their customary greeting. 

“Having fun, STEVE?” she asked. 

“Having a damn good time,” he said dryly. 

“Watch your language,” she chided with a grin.  He was right.  She did have a nice smile.   

He smiled, then, shaking his head and looking down.  “Not you too.” 

She leaned over then, bumping his shoulder playfully.  Maybe she WAS doing more than wet her lips on that champagne glass.  She had a tumbler now.  Looked like whiskey.  Melting ice.  “Wanna go out there?  Quieter…” she glanced over her shoulder at the balcony. 

He shrugged, jamming his hands into his pockets and letting her lead the way. 

It wasn’t particularly warm outside.  The wind made it less so. 

He automatically took off his jacket, offering it to her. 

She looked at it like she would look at a dead animal if he were offering that to her.  She set her glass on the ledge of the balcony and slipped on his leather bomber jacket.  It was big on her. 

“Thanks,” she said, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

“Don’t mention it.” 

They were silent for a few moments, and he sort of expected her to give him some kind of message from Nick Fury.  Because why else would she want to come out here alone with him? 

“Steve…” she said experimentally.  “What are you up to these days?” 

“Trying to save the world.”

“Besides that.” 

He shrugged, “What else is there?” 

“Are you seeing anyone?” 

_Ah.  There it is.  Everyone wants to set me up with their niece._

“Romantically?  No.” 

“Hm.” 

And that was all she said.  They looked at the city for about five more minutes, and she went inside.  She kept his jacket though. 

* * *

 

He wasn’t really expecting it.  On the helicarrier on the way back from the battle in Sokovia.  It wasn’t really a victory.  Not really, when it had been caused by one of them to start with.  Pietro was on life support.  Wanda was completely catatonic.  Clint was injured.  Bruce was gone. 

There were hundreds of refugees to be dealt with.  Press coverage.  A whole media nightmare, in fact.  The US military was involved.  It was in short, a mess.

And there was Maria.  He felt like it was safe to call her Maria now. 

Maria, who without a word, pulled him into her bunk, hugging him close to her. Silently conveying that she was glad he was okay.

Maria, who searched his face before moving forward.  Looking for a sign that he wanted what she wanted.  “Hello? Captain Rogers?” she prodded. 

It turned out, he did want what she wanted.  Had wanted it for a while, it seemed.  But being the King of bad timing, he hadn’t really done anything about it.  “Steve…” he said simply before leaning down to meet her lips. 


	26. 'Fell asleep on the train AU' for whitesugarlace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163882027754/it-was-all-her).

She fell asleep first.  

Steve wanted that known…for whatever record there was.  Maria fell asleep first.  

The commute was long.  And they’d gotten off work a lot later than usual.  

And her head was heavy on his shoulder, but he didn’t even try to move.  He supposed, deep down, he didn’t want to wake her.  

And he guessed he must have fallen asleep soon after.  Because before they knew it, they were getting shaken awake by a less-than-understand railway worker.  

But she fell asleep first.  


	27. 'definitely an eyeful' for otptilltheend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164230008262/definitely-an-eyeful).

Maria was minding her own business, brushing her teeth, getting ready for work, etc.  And she realized that she was just about out of hand soap.  Rather than risk being out when it was really needed, she turned and leaned behind her, grabbing her spare bottle from the lower shelf behind her.  

As she was straightening, she glanced out the window to get an eyeful of her muscular next-door neighbor.  Steve was just stepping out of the shower and Maria had to avert her eyes before they wandered too far to return.  

She straightened and stared at her reflection in the mirror.  Red-faced, with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.  

There was no way she was going to be able to look him in the face at the block party tomorrow.


	28. 'the-boy-downstairs just doesn't have the same ring to it' for otptilltheend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164315747049/the-boy-downstairs-just-doesnt-have-the-same-ring).

Maria stepped out onto the roof and bumped right into the back of her tall, muscular, downstairs neighbor.  “Oh…oops…sorry about that…” She reached out to place her hand on his shoulder before she could stop herself.  

He turned around, lighter in hand and a cigarette hanging from between his lips.  He smirked, or gave some awkward semblance of one.  “No harm done.”  

“ _You_  smoke?” she asked, laughing a little. “Wow.  If Mr. All-American Apple Pie smokes, I don’t feel so bad about it.”  

He snorted.  “All- American Apple Pie?”  

She shrugged.  “I dunno.  You kind of look like the boy-next-door.”  

“Well, I’m not,” he began, taking a long drag.  “I live downstairs, for starters.”  


	29. 'Stuck in an elevator AU" for otptilltheend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164432387194/best-waste-of-two-hours-ever).

“How much longer is it going to be?”  Steve asked, feeling awkward in his bent over position.  

The maintenance workers shrugged in response.

He straightened and turned towards his unlikely partner in all of this.  “At least the doors are open now, right?”  

Maria laughed and leaned back against the wall.  “The A/C feels nice…”  

He leaned back beside her, thinking this was probably the most pleasant way he could think of to be stuck in an elevator for two hours.  


	30. 'Maple Syrup' for otptilltheend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165480135199/big-trouble).

“Can you please pass the syrup?” Steve asked, holding out his hand absently at the precise moment Maria had just squeezed the last little bit onto her pancakes.  

The bottle squelched loudly.  “Oops…” she said, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.  “I totally didn’t even think about that…”  

Steve tilted his head in mock-annoyance.  “Really, Hill?  You used up ALL the syrup?”  

“Calm down, Captain Impatience…” She got up and walked to the cupboard. “There’s a fresh bottle in here…”  

“That’s good, you know.  Otherwise you’d be in big trouble.”  

Arching an eyebrow, she plopped the bottle down in front of him.  “How big?”  

“Lemme finish these and I’ll show ya.”  


	31. 'See your breath' for otptilltheend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165516206659/laughter).

When he laughed, it came out in visible puffs.  Puffs that dissipated almost immediately in the cool air.  

Maria loved it when Steve laughed.  When his smile overtook his whole face.  Sometimes his whole body.  

But, like the hot puffs of air he expelled while laughing, the laughter itself was often short lived, so she enjoyed it while she could.  And tried like hell to make it happen more often.  


	32. 'Whiskey' for otptilltheend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165533867634/whiskey-and-marshmallows).

Maria reached behind the bar and pulled out the bottle of whiskey she always kept there, pouring a little bit into her hot chocolate.  

Nothing like a hot chocolate with whiskey and marshmallows.  Well, except a hot chocolate with whiskey and marshmallows, enjoyed whilst being cuddled by your super soldier boyfriend.  

Steve wrapped his arms around her waist.  "You makin’ that cocoa  _Irish_ , Maria?“  

She glanced down at the bottle of Crown Royal on the counter.  

"Technically, I’m making it  _Canadian_.”  


	33. 'Flannel' for dorkgadot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/166097018444/day-dreams).

Steve narrowed his eyes, his search for his shirt turning up nothing in the bedroom.  Not even under the bed.

He walked with purpose out to the living room, only to chuckle when he found it.  It was currently wrapped around Maria as she dozed half in/half out of the chair by the window.  

He thought about taking it off her, but thought better of trying to sneak it off his super spy girlfriend.  It was easier to call it quits, and curl up beside her wherever he could fit on that chair.  

 


	34. 'Touch Football' for dwyn5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/166254872674/always-prepared).

“Hope you brought your gracious loser face, Rogers…”  Maria smirked at him, tossing the football between her hands.  "Because you’re gonna need it later.“  

Rolling his eyes, Steve shook his head.  "You know I’m always prepared for anything.  No matter how unlikely.  Boy Scout, remember?”  He held out his hands for the ball.  

“You’re going down, Captain America.”  

“If by down, you mean… down  _field_ , then yes.  You  _are_  correct.”  He winked and took off.  

 


	35. 'Meet-cute' for otptilltheend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 December 2017 on[tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/169005335234/we-both-ordered-the-last-slice-of-apple-pie-would).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We both ordered the last slice of apple pie, would you mind sharing?

Steve raised his eyebrows before nudging the plate towards Maria.  “Okay, but only if you share the brownie you’re going to order as backup.”  

“How do you know about the backup brownie?” Maria asked, taking a bite.  

“Because there’s always a backup dessert and that’s what mine was going to be.  I took a shot.  I figure we like the same desserts.”  He gestured with his fork towards the pie in way of explanation.  

“Well, you’re not wrong…”   

 


	36. 'Secret relationship' for dorkgadot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 25 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/170137621609/infidelity).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infidelity

Steve ducked down to kiss her and Maria broke it off, coughing behind her hand before turning to walk up the hall in the opposite direction.  

He cursed himself for kissing her, glancing up at the security camera in the corner of the hallway and turning around himself.  He wondered what he was going to have to give the security guy in order to delete the footage on this floor. 

If his wife found out… that’d be it.  It’d be over.  

He almost wished it was.  Steve couldn’t stand all the sneaking around.  

 


	37. 'Books' for anon

Maria lay her head in Steve’s lap, removing the bookmark from her book and settling in to read.  

“You comfortable down there?” he asked, a barely concealed grin all but obvious in his tone.

“Eh… kind of…” she said, squirming a little for good measure.  “You don’t make the best pillow, Rogers. Might wanna make a note of that so we can tell SHIELD to make the next super soldier a better pillow.”  

“It’s at the very top of their list of concerns, I’m sure…”

 


	38. 'Leggings' for dorkgadot

Steve’s hand kept smoothing up and down her thigh.  

It had begun as an innocent gesture, but now, Maria was pretty sure it was more than that.  

“What do you think you’re doing?” she asked, her voice barely louder than the TV.

“They feel nice…” Steve replied.  “Velvety.”  

“Oh,” Maria deflated a little.  “I thought you were making a move.”  

“I definitely am making a move. But you know… I can be doing two things, Hill.  As you know, I’m a very good multitasker.”  

 


End file.
